Napping in the Hollow Caves
by TheUnusedPen
Summary: Greymoon has a bleak existence. Very few people like him. Goldenleaf gets whatever she wants, all but her true love. They find out what real love is when they both find themselves napping in the Hollow caves.
1. Intro

**Earthclan:  
**

**Leader: **_Specklestar _

**Deputy: **_Goldenleaf_**  
Medicine Cat: **_Brokenfire_**  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Glitterpaw_

**Warrior: **_Lionpelt, Purpleeye, Ivystalker_

**Apprentices: **_Thunderpaw, Bluepaw, _**  
Elders: **_Foxtail, _

**Kits: **_Mousekit, _

**Queens: **_Pearpelt_

**Lightclan: **

**Leader: **_Cherrystar_

**Deputy: **_Skyfallen_**  
Medicine Cat: **_Wildnose_**  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Heatherpaw_

**Warrior: **_Pansypelt, Greymoon, Flowerlove, LoveLace, _

**Apprentices: **_Pebblepaw, Glorypaw, Windpaw, _**  
Elders: **_Yarrowtalon,_

**Kits: **_Nosekit, Beekit, Lovekit, _

**Queens: **_Ashfur_

**Nightclan:  
**

**Leader: **

**Deputy: **_Deathwish_**  
Medicine Cat: **_Feathermint_**  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Skypaw_

**Warrior: **_Jadestone, Herbwhisker, Fourfeet, Elderberry,_

**Apprentices: **_Morningpaw, Sunpaw,_**  
**

**Elders: **_Willowwind, Opossumsleep, _

**Kits: **_Firekit, Mothkit, _

**Queens: **_Lilacdreams, _

**Sunclan: **

**Leader: **_Shiverstar_

**Deputy: **_ShallowWave_**  
Medicine Cat: **_Foxwhisker_**  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Falconpaw_

**Warrior: **_Lillyglow, Wetfoot, Lightningfur, Dancingblossem, _

**Apprentices: **_Silverpaw, Dreampaw, _**  
Elders: **_Tanseynose, Longpelt, _

**Kits: **_Greenkit, Starkit, Leafkit, Jadekit, _

**Queens: **_Cookiefur, Bluegaze_


	2. Two Different Lives

**A Little Odd. **

**I know.  
Its like midnight though and I am bored.**

_Italic is Goldenleaf_

**Bold is Greymoon. **

_I looked out across the clearing. Foxtail and Mousekit were fighting. Again. Really, elders have nothing better to do these days then eat, sleep, and argue with tiny kits who disturb their eating and sleeping cycle. Oh How I miss Greymoon. He wouldn't ever argue with a child, not even when he is old. But he would argue with his leader, and he would fight to the death with Cherrystar, for one thing. Me. _

_Specklestar was taking a nap up on highrock. She was the leader of Earthclan. I didn't like her much though. Too fiercly loyal, and didn't like other clans all that much. She would start a clan war in a heartbeat. But she knew better.  
We all knew better. _

"_Miss?" This was my apprentice, Thunderpaw calling me. He called me Miss for some odd reason. Then again he started out as a kittypet. _

"_You are needed at the border Miss. Lightclan patrol won't leave us alone." He said. "You deputy, and need to handle it." _

_I nodded, "Come with me sport." And we headed over the Earthy hills. _

"_What do you want Pebblepaw?" _

_Greymoon stepped out from behind his apprentice._

"_Now lady, I thought you would be a little happier to see me!" He laughed. _

_I smiled "Oh I am! And how are you doing?" _

_He looked me up and down. "I should be asking you how you are doing, you bear my kits and all." _

_My stomach bulged out of my pelt. "Any day now. And the clan thinks it is Tigerpelts kit. He goes along with it and all." _

_Tigerpelt was my best friend since we were kits, and he was the only one who knew of my love for Greymoon, besides Pebblepaw and Thunderpaw. _

"**What will you do when they come out lookin' nothing like that scruffy White and Orange tom?" I asked her. **

**She looked down. "They will just look like me, that's all." **

**I nodded. **

**Pebblepaw raced through the bushes. "Patrol." She whispered. **

"**Get off Lightclan territory or I will tear your eyes out!" **

**She gave me a funny look, through those beautiful grey/blue eyes, then she saw Panseypelt and Skyfallen. **

"**Giving Earthclan a little tough love? Good for you! Show em who's boss pussy cat!" **

**I wasn't the strongest in the clan, earning me the name 'Pussycat.' **

**Skyfallen was deputy. He could kill me in a second and nobody would argue with his decision. **

**Pansypelt hissed. "I think this is his lady friend from another clan." Then she looked down at the bulging belly Goldenleaf had.**

"**Or his Mate!" **

**I looked at her angerly. **

"**I would never be disloyal to Lightclan. Now go back where you came from, and I never want to catch you here again!" I yelled. **

**She ran off. **

_I knew the drill. _

_Run and don't look back. _

_He loathed his clan. _

_They were so cruel, while I was quite popular in mine. _

_Thunderpaw looked at me as we walked back to camp. _

"_Why doesn't he just move into Earthclan with us?" He asked. _

_I sighed._

"_You know Specklestar. She would never allow it." _

**I walked back to camp, Pebblepaw on my left, the Sunset patrol on my right. **

"**Who's her mate?" Skyfallen asked me. **

**I shook my head. "I don't know."**

"**She is very pregnant. And I have seen you two 'arguing' before. So, I might have to report you if I see her again. Even at a Gathering." **

**Pansypelt licked his ear affectionantly. "I love you."  
The two were mates. I found it quite sweet that even if your rude and obnoxious you can find someone who loves that. **

**We arrived back at camp around sunhigh. **

**I noticed Cherrystar was lecturing Windpaw and Glorypaw about something, and they were dawdling. **

**She was a good leader, smart, understanding, and kind. **

**The only one who wasn't a kit or apprentice who actually liked me. **

**Then there was Lovelace.**

**She was absolutely infatuated by me. I don't know why. **

"**Oh! Greymoon over here!!" She called out to me. **

**Pansypelt and Skyfallen giggled.**

**She was the only one more disliked then me. **

**She ran up and jumped, knocking me to the ground. **

"**I don't love you. Your not my mate. Just my friend." I said to her, even if I didn't even like her as a friend. **

"**You will someday." She said. I looked into her golden eyes, and her clean white pelt. **

**She would be an acceptable mate, and if we were mates, our clan would accept us, and maybe we could even be popular. **

**Mating was something that made others like you, I don't know why. **

"**If we were mates they might not call you Pusstcat any more." She said. "Wouldn't that be lovely?" **

'**it would be.' I thought to myself, though I said nothing. **

**She was a nice girl, but awful pesky. **

_I made my way back to camp. _

"_And where have you been?" Asked Specklestar._

"_Dealing with business. You may be leader but I don't have to tell you everything about my personal life. And if I do, let me rot in the shadiest corner of the dark forest." _

_She looked at me. "I am impressed. You will make a good leader, if that ever happens."  
I nodded. _

_She turned away, leaving me to my own business. _

_I was glad for that. _

_---------Next Day--------_

_I called for Thunderpaw. _

"_Yes miss?" He said as he arrived. _

"_Get Brokenfire. I need my check up. My kits are due any day now." _


End file.
